


Sacrifice

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: C是什么没有的！没有！, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, 复数！克拉克, 母狗！布鲁斯, 路人/蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 他不知道他答应的是什么。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文没有C！没有！别找了！现在点X还来得及！

　　“我知道你会来，”他欣喜地捧着布鲁斯的脸，拇指眷恋地来回巡梭，“为我而来。”  
　　长长的睫毛颤动。“我为你而来。我要……”布鲁斯略带迷茫地看着眼前的人，但那眼神太过炙热，他垂下了视线。身上的制服不知何时变成了青色的贴身西装，上面只有妥帖的烫痕。  
　　对方笑了笑。“你要唤醒我，你要把我带回去。”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“你为我准备了什么？”  
　　布鲁斯摇摇头。“我不记得，”他重新对上对方的眼睛，“但是你会告诉我。”  
　　“你总是那么……”对方失笑，“……天真。”  
　　“可爱。”另一个声音加入。不，那算不上是另一个声音，而是一模一样的声音，来自另一个方向。  
　　“我不敢相信你居然如此盲目。”  
　　不知何时，他的身影，一模一样的身影，带着不一样的表情，环绕着布鲁斯。  
　　“世界上最伟大的侦探，在这方面天真得无可救药。”  
　　布鲁斯看起来相当困惑。  
　　“我不明白……”  
　　“你当然不明白——”  
　　“……但我相信你。”  
　　他，或者说他们，沉默了。  
　　然后其中一个声音打破了沉默。“你能付出什么代价？”  
　　“所有。”  
　　一声嗤笑。“回去吧，布鲁斯。你的心意我很感激，但是——”  
　　“——我要把布鲁斯留下来。我忍够了。”一双手夺过布鲁斯的脸，带着风暴般的狂妄狠狠地吻了上去。  
　　叹息声在布鲁斯耳边响起，但他的决定无需经过思考。  
　　“你还可以回去。”  
　　“不。”布鲁斯拒绝，“我要带你回去。无论……”  
　　“既然你这样说——”  
　　“留下来——”  
　　“成为我的——”  
　　“早该坦白——”  
　　无数个一样的声音说着无数的话语，如同在他棉花一样难以思考的大脑中印下莫名的事物。数双同样强壮温暖的手在他身上游走，嵌入衣领、衣摆、裤腰和不知何时解开纽扣的胸腹，激起他的性欲，阵阵战栗随着热度在四处流窜。  
　　“叫我的名字，布鲁斯。”嘴里的舌头退了出去，潮湿黏腻地舔舐着他的唇，催促着。  
　　“……克拉克……”他呢喃。  
　　“我不能忍受得到你再失去你。”不知为何那声音带上了些许哭腔，“你现在后悔也来不及了，知道吗？”  
　　布鲁斯叹息着点头。  
　　“你不知道你答应了什么。”那声音听起来充满了不信任和不管不顾的霸道，以及些许的恨。“你以为你在我的脑子里，你还是你吗？”  
　　可另一个声音否定了他。  
　　“布鲁斯总是知道自己在做什么。”  
　　“不，他不知道。至少这次不知道。”  
　　“但我不能放他走。我无法放手——”  
　　“我想要他。我要他。”  
　　更多的声音渐渐统一。  
　　“我要你，布鲁斯，我要你。”  
　　布鲁斯点头，“好。”  
　　他不知道这是布鲁斯被他的大脑彻底影响了，还是布鲁斯真的愿意，然而他不愿意再去自我否定了。毕竟那一部分……  
　　一双手褪去了布鲁斯的裤子，另一双手握住了他已经勃起的阴茎。布鲁斯呻吟了一声，靠在了后背的胸膛上。胸前的衣服被拉得更开，两双手捏着他的胸，拉扯他的乳头。一双手拨开了挺翘的臀瓣，没有任何扩张或者润滑，坚硬火热的铁楔一点一点破开柔软狭窄的入口。  
　　布鲁斯窒息般仰起头，他张开了口，却没有任何声音发出。  
　　“我的。”  
　　“我的。”  
　　“我的！”  
　　无数个声音此起彼伏，有的激动，有的冷静，有的满足，有的担忧，但是布鲁斯看起来听不到任何声音。从未有任何东西进入的私穴此刻被无情地撑开，深入，一寸一寸地入侵他的身体，缓慢清晰得如同要他永远记得这一切。那感觉很怪异，像是一扇尘封的大门被打开，伴随着对方的深入，体内一条小径第一次如此清晰地展现在他眼前。生涩，疼痛，还有说不出的感觉，让他双腿发软，只好扶着身边的人。  
　　那铁楔入得那么深，深到布鲁斯以为它会直接洞穿他的胃，才停了下来。退出去的感觉并不比进入的怪异少一分，但是布鲁斯渐渐回过神来，呼出了一口气。  
　　“你还好吗？”他身前的人问。  
　　布鲁斯摇头。“但你不会停。”他说。  
　　“我不会。”布鲁斯身后的声音回答。  
　　“谁在操你？”另一个声音，那个一直捏着他乳头的人突然问。  
　　“你。”  
　　“我是谁？”  
　　“克拉克。嘶——”  
　　他猛地拧着乳头转了半圈。“完整地说一遍。”  
　　“克拉克。”布鲁斯喘息了一下，“是克拉克在操我。”  
　　布鲁斯忽然被推到地上跪着，失去容纳物的穴口忽然让他觉得空虚。就在这时，一双手扶住了他的胯部。  
　　“谁要操你？”这次是身后的声音。  
　　“克拉克要操我。”  
　　“没错。”  
　　他的身体被再一次填满。这次不再是缓慢的进出，而是更加激烈、快速的抽插。数双手交换地盘，重新霸占他身上的每一寸地方，他的唇也被另一双紧紧纠缠。电流伴随着对方每一个动作产生，快速窜到其他部位，数道电流碰撞出一声声呻吟。渐渐那抽插带来的疼痛变得麻木，另一种令他头晕目眩的感觉滋生出来，他下意识夹紧了来回挺动的性器。  
　　“……快……快一点……”  
　　体内的动作忽然停了下来。  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　“再说一遍！”  
　　“快一点？”  
　　“请，你得说请。”  
　　“快一点！”  
　　“请我！”  
　　布鲁斯瞪大了茫然的眼睛。“克拉克？”  
　　他身前的人眨眨眼，亲了一口他的嘴角。“你得说请。”  
　　“请？”  
　　“请我做什么？”  
　　“请……”布鲁斯吞咽了一下，虽然看起来不太情愿，但他的屁股却在不自觉地扭动，“……请你快一点。”  
　　“请我什么快一点？”  
　　身后人的性器已经迫不及待地抵在了那柔软潮湿的入口，轻轻戳刺。  
　　“请你操我！快一点！”  
　　“好孩子。”  
　　那根铁楔又一次嵌进他的身体又抽出，加快了速度的摩擦让布鲁斯一阵阵晕眩，可这下他没有空隙发表意见。持续的吸吮和搅动下，他的嘴唇染上了鲜艳的血色和水光。另一个看起来似乎等不及了，拿起他的手放在自己的胯下。那根紫色纠缠着青色血管的阴茎几乎有手腕粗，布鲁斯的手先是沾了顶端的粘液当做润滑，握上去之后才发现他的手也不能圈住一圈，几乎有他手掌宽度的三倍长。  
　　看到他的目光，一个声音带着笑意。“这就是在操你的阴茎啊，布鲁斯。”  
　　布鲁斯呜咽着，单手撸动那粗长的阴茎。不知何时他胸前的手变成了舌头，来回碾压他已经硬了的乳头，咬着它轻轻拉扯。他的性器也被一双手掌握，揉捏拨动，偶尔刮擦过顶端滴水的小孔。他的身体随着抽插律动，剩下一只空余的手支撑在身前的肩膀上，但很快也被圈起来，用另一根阴茎抽插。他听到无数喘息声，如同身处淫乱派对，而他就是中间的那个派对礼物，环绕着他的只有性、性以及性，这是他仅有且唯一的用处。性爱的浪潮冲刷着他，嘴里的舌头最终也变成了无法完全吞下的阴茎。时间仿佛不再存在，狂乱的律动渐渐统一，一下一下地洗刷他的身体和灵魂，直到他和对方一同到达顶点。  
　　他无力地跪坐在地上，体内、嘴里、脸上、臀部、手里、前胸、后背、腹部全是黏稠的白色精液，顺着他的发梢、脸颊、手指、乳尖、屁股滴落，汇成一个乳白色的水潭，就像泡在了精液里，看起来已经失去了神智，海蓝色的眼睛茫然地睁开，却没有焦距。  
　　“布鲁斯。”  
　　“我的。”  
　　“终于。”  
　　“他要晕过去了。”  
　　“操晕了。”  
　　“哇哦。”  
　　“爽翻了。”  
　　“他走不了了。”  
　　“他会离开吗？”  
　　“不准。”  
　　“不能。”  
　　“不可以。”  
　　“不能。”  
　　“不能！”  
　　“不能！”  
　　“不能！”  
　　一声极其轻微的叹息，离布鲁斯最近的那个身影伸出了手，抱住了他。  
　　“你不该相信我的。”  
　　“我相信克拉克。”布鲁斯的声音嘶哑无力，毫无节奏，双眼依旧毫无焦距，几乎让人以为那根本不是他说出来的，却让对方笑了。  
　　“那就彻底成为我的吧。”  
　　布鲁斯像是不会思考的机器人一样重复：“成为你的。”  
　　“我的！”  
　　“我的！”  
　　“我的！”  
　　“布鲁斯是我的！”  
　　一个吻落在他的额头上。数个身影接过了他，他的嘴里再次嵌进铁楔，双手握满了性器，仍留着肠液和精液的穴口根本无法阻止滑入的阴茎。就在他身边，复数的身影徘徊不去。


	2. Chapter 2

　　“你是什么？”  
　　“我是克拉克主人的母狗。”  
　　“你想要什么？”  
　　“我想要主人的阴茎。”  
　　“你得到它了。”  
　　身前的人摸着布鲁斯的脑袋，黑色的柔软头发和现在的本人那么相像，乖巧地捧着面前的阴茎，仔仔细细地舔舐，就像在舔美味的糖果。  
　　“把屁股撅起来。”  
　　布鲁斯嘴里含着一根阴茎，顺从地撅起了屁股。已经习惯了吞吃物件的小穴微张着开合，等待主人的使用。  
　　这次是一串乒乓球大小的串珠。每一颗珠子被塞进去的时候，布鲁斯被塞满的嘴都发出呜咽的声音，脸上全是潮红，完全没被碰过的阴茎也竖了起来。当珠子完全塞进去之后，布鲁斯已经快喘不过气来了。  
　　“把它排出来。自己数着。”  
　　“呜！”  
　　布鲁斯闭上眼睛，努力地做出排泄的动作。他已经越来越熟练了，但这次他还要数数，意味着要比之前更加专心，那种被圆球撑开屁股的感觉也更加清晰。  
　　渐渐，第一个球从穴口出现。白色的球面和粉色的穴口形成的对比总是让对方愉快。那穴口张合几次，球被推出来一点又缩回去，来回三四下才成功突破最宽处，滑溜地顺出来，上面沾满了布鲁斯屁股里透明混白浊的粘液。  
　　这里没有睡眠，也无需饮食，连时间也不可考。几乎每一个身影都已经享用过他，但话又说回来，这所有的身影都是同一个人。  
　　“小母狗可忘记数数了，得重新来。”  
　　他身后的人把那颗珠子慢慢地塞了回去，享受了一下珠子滑进他体内的感觉。布鲁斯呜咽起来，但他一点吐掉嘴里阴茎的意思也没有。他一边把阴茎吞得更深，一边再次努力排出珠子，直到再一次越过那最宽的地方。他在身边地上划了个一。  
　　“很好。”他身后的人承认了他这样的方式。  
　　然后是又一颗。  
　　二。  
　　三。  
　　布鲁斯停顿了一下，调整了姿势，因为身前的人扶住了他的脑袋。  
　　四。  
　　阴茎操进了他的喉咙。  
　　五。  
　　他的手有点抖，但仍然写好了数字。  
　　阴茎塞进了他的食道停了下来。“用你的喉咙，小母狗。”  
　　他开始吞咽，用咽喉挤压嘴里的阴茎，同时写下了下一个数字。  
　　六。  
　　七。  
　　八。  
　　旁边的另一个身影忍不住加入了他们，让布鲁斯给他手淫。他的速度明显变慢了。  
　　九。  
　　十。  
　　十一。  
　　十二。  
　　嘴里的阴茎重新抽插起来，每一下都插到尽头，囊袋在他脸上拍打，顶端几乎插到胃里，幸运的是他的身体早已适应了这个。  
　　十三。  
　　十四。  
　　十五。  
　　珠子碾压前列腺的感觉越来越清晰，他如此渴望再被主人操。  
　　十六。  
　　十七。  
　　十八。  
　　他想抚摸自己的阴茎，但是这是不被允许的。  
　　十九。  
　　二十。  
　　快了。  
　　二十一。  
　　二十二。  
　　他渴望地看向主人——离他最近的那个。  
　　二十三。  
　　“你想被操？”又一个身影过来了。  
　　布鲁斯含着阴茎点头。  
　　“你贪吃的小骚穴，一根够吗？”  
　　布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，几乎忘了继续排出串珠。他的屁股被重重地拍了一下。  
　　二十四。  
　　二十五。  
　　珠子终于被排干净了，布鲁斯的屁股那么空虚，那么痒，他渴望地看着那个看着他的主人。  
　　一只手拍了拍他的脸蛋，他抬起头来，他面前的主人把阴茎抽了出来，在他嘴边磨蹭。  
　　“你想要什么？说出来。”  
　　粉色的舌头舔了舔布满水光红肿唇瓣旁的性器，又把顶端含了进去，边吸吮边含糊地说：“小母狗想要主人的……阴茎，狠插小母狗的小骚穴……”  
　　“你真是越来越棒了。”脸蛋边的手改而抚摸他的头顶，同时一个吻落在他赤裸的屁股上。被赞赏的布鲁斯张开喉咙让那根阴茎再次抽插他的食道，期待地翘起屁股。  
　　熟悉的热度和形状突破他的入口，空虚随着进入被填满，带来的快感又一次让他的后背染满红色。他知道怎样的姿势能插得更深、能更强烈地刺激自己和对方，挺翘的臀部随着节奏前后摆动，同时让前方撞得更深、更重。前后同时被填满的感觉是那么好，那么对——他的主人经常会在这时候加入更多。他双手撑在地上，无意识地蜷成空心的拳头。  
　　没多久，他的双手也被征用了，这让他觉得安心。他已经学会了用指甲快速刮擦，他能听到两边呼吸声的加重。捏着他乳头的手来回扭动拉扯，逼得他只好向前挺起。一根红色的绳子在这时候绕过他的胸下沿，在背后交叉后又从腋下向前绕一圈，让不停喘息的布鲁斯难以呼吸。一双手沿着绳子下沿抚过他胸肌最凸的地方，接着原本在扭动乳头的手也加入了。紧缚和胸被仔细玩弄的感觉让他难耐地呜咽。  
　　“你这样真好看。”他头顶的声音叹息。“你得到的礼物不止这一个，我心爱的小母狗。你让我很高兴，我会让你容纳更多的我。”  
　　他用更向前地扬起脖子来表达喜悦，对方插得更用力了。  
　　又一个熟悉的触感在他的臀瓣上拍打，他几乎立刻就意识到那是什么。他呜咽着，减缓了屁股的扭动，屁股里的抽插也缓了下来，开始左右顶动。那印在他臀瓣上的坚硬肉块挤进了本就到达极限的环状肌肉，不容置喙地一点一点推进。布鲁斯的呜咽变得频繁而焦虑，手上和嘴里的动作都停了下来，双眼瞪大了却没有在看任何地方。  
　　“在这里你不会受伤，放心吧……”  
　　布鲁斯的喉咙发出模糊的回应，在那多出来的性器彻底挤进去时，眼角一滴水珠越过眼眶滑下。  
　　所有人影的动作都停了下来。无数混杂的声音此起彼伏，混乱不堪。身前的人影小心地抽出他嘴里的阴茎，但他却随着它伸长了脖子，到尽头不再后退的时候像舍不得糖果的孩子一样含着，比之前任何时候吸得都要用力。他开始挣扎着要摆动屁股，同时努力地取悦手里的主人。  
　　那些声音停滞了，紧接着飞快地统一起来。  
　　“你是什么？”  
　　“我是主人的母狗，主人的性奴，主人的物件。”  
　　那回答如此干脆，如此流畅，如此快乐。  
　　“你已经逃不掉了，布鲁斯，太迟了。”那声音不知从何处发出，却仍是他所熟悉的，“都太迟了。早就太迟了。我还在犹豫什么？”  
　　布鲁斯像是完全听不懂他在说什么。他仰着脖子努力把近在咫尺的性器吞得更深，摇晃着含着两根阴茎的屁股，渴求它们动起来。  
　　它们动了。一起进出的效果远比一加一更过，布鲁斯浑身颤抖，不停地发出呜呜的声音，胸前被用力捏起的时候更加大声。对方显然知道这意味着什么。一个火辣的巴掌刮在赤裸的臀瓣上。  
　　“没有我的命令不准射。”  
　　布鲁斯小幅地点头，努力用鼻子深呼吸，他的身体抖得没那么厉害了。身后的撞击猛然加速，布鲁斯大叫一声，却真的忍住了，只是颤抖得比之前任何时候都厉害。  
　　“不准射，听到了吗？”  
　　这次身边的人影没有再确认他的回复。抽插和揉捏都加重了，甚至有新的阴茎塞进了他的手里，还有一根在摩擦他的后脑勺，偶尔拍打他鼓胀的脸蛋。  
　　他的阴茎一直都没被碰触过，就那样直挺挺地在空气中抖动，透明的前列腺液不停地溢出，随着身上的动作抖落地上，汇成小小的一滩，隐约闪烁着光。身上的刺激太过了，他甚至忘记了控制呼吸，差点被呛到，又连忙调整姿势。强烈的性刺激就像海啸一样翻涌，唯一的出口却被禁止，持续呆在最高峰，到他彻底忘记这些时间里学到的，任由他的主人对他施加的一切。  
　　到他的主人终于说出“射吧”。  
　　他抽搐着，瘫在数根阴茎上，勉强吐出些许白浊。无法计算的时间里他已经射得太多，没什么可射的了。  
　　可这远不是结束。  
　　数双手把他翻了过来，让他仰面躺着，体内的阴茎再一次动了起来，他的手再一次被放在阴茎上，缓缓律动，直到他的眼中重新有了焦距。  
　　“这次，直到我允许之前，你都不能硬。”  
　　“好、好的，主人！”  
　　他双手已经习惯被使用，无需刻意就能来回撸动。他不自觉地看着自己下身，四只手一起抬高了他的屁股看，好让他能看清楚自己的身体是如何违背常规地吞吃两根阴茎。呻吟和尖叫冲破他空虚的喉咙，红肿的嘴唇无意思地张成含着事物的形状。他的上身被揽进一个怀抱，一只手被夺走转而用于身后抵在他背上的坚硬，一个下巴搁在他脑袋上，他抬起头，熟悉的天蓝色眼睛带着爱意看着他，对方的手指抚摸他的唇瓣，然后伸进去玩弄他的舌头和牙齿。他含着远比性器小得多的手指，回以全然的快乐和信任，任由唾液在他的嘴角垂落，一次次拉成细细的丝线。  
　　每一次几乎要勃起都会被呵斥，被抽打。他的胸前和腹部已经有了三四个巴掌印，屁股上更多。渐渐他再性奋，阴茎也依然软软地垂在腹部，到后来体内的性器已经换了四五次，身上沾满精液，哪怕他高声尖叫，依然没有硬，对方的手握住它也仅仅带来更痛苦的叫喊。  
　　“你做得很好，小母狗。”他头顶的声音终于松口，“现在，硬起来。”  
　　他哭喊着，性器的肿胀让他疼痛不已，后穴却剧烈地收缩，双手紧紧地握成拳头。他在违背生理的反应中挣扎了好一会儿，一丝透明液体从顶端射出，再一次瘫倒。  
　　然而这次他的主人并没有给他喘息的时间。伴随着嘶哑的尖叫，一条不知何处出现的皮鞭狠狠地抽在他红肿的臀部，再划出一道血痕。  
　　“我没允许你射。没有我的允许，你不能射，也不能硬。”那个声音冷酷地在他耳边回荡，“你还没被调教好，母狗。我们再来一次，准备你自己。”  
　　“好的，主人。”布鲁斯勉强坐起来，打开双腿，双手掰开自己的屁股露出仍不停流出液体合不拢的小穴，仰起脖子张开嘴，“我准备好了。”  
　　“很好。”  
　　他的身体再次被填满。无数的手在他身上游动，拉扯他的胸肌和乳头，把他的胸勒得发红突出的绳子。一只手扯着他的头发把他的喉咙往一根阴茎上撞，同时两根在他脸颊上拍打磨蹭，随时准备替换。他的肠道已经适应了两根阴茎，交替进出，在他的腹肌上印出自己的形状。大腿内侧敏感的肌肉上全是拍打拉扯的红印，有舌头在上面舔过。他柔软的阴茎被含进温热的口腔里，但即使如此他都没有再勃起。热度、战栗、电流、刺激，不管布鲁斯多么多么多么想硬，他硬是控制着让性刺激的狂风巨浪隔离在阴茎之外。他全部身心都在控制自己和感受主人的赐予之间，除此之外再也没有任何事物。  
　　“射出来。”不知过了多久，他终于听到了一句命令。  
　　身体远比他更早地意识到那句话的意义。他拉扯、嘶吼、挣扎，却无论如何都无法控制自己的身体。伴随着又一次激烈的高潮，柔软的阴茎径自抖动了几下，透明的液体射在他的腹部。  
　　“硬起来。”  
　　再一次，他的身体比他更早地明白命令。疼痛和诡异的快感在他腹部汇聚，软了那么久，已经射无可射的阴茎开始充血直立。  
　　“再回答我一次：你是什么？”  
　　“我是主人的母狗，主人的性奴，主人的物件！”  
　　他疼痛着，性奋着，渴望着。  
　　“射。”  
　　他又射了。透明的液体中带着淡淡的黄色，他喘息着，两眼发白。  
　　“你做得很好。”温柔的抚摸落在他的脑袋上，像是赞赏，“你会得到你的礼物。”  
　　一个黑色的皮质项圈圈在他的脖子上，金属锁扣在戴上去之后就融成了一块，变成一枚铭牌。  
　　“所有听话的狗都有一个项圈，这是属于你的。”  
　　“此狗属于：克拉克·肯特，卡尔-艾尔，超人。”  
　　手覆上布鲁斯的脸颊时，布鲁斯不停地磨蹭，就像真的狗一样。


	3. Chapter 3

　　“把你的屁股撅起来。再高点。掰开你的屁股。”  
　　布鲁斯跪在地上，维持着身体前倾的痛苦姿势，把臀瓣往左右掰开。身后的人手里出现了一根粗长的按摩棒，慢慢插进他蠕动的小穴中。因为带着黑色圆球口枷他的嘴巴无法合拢，哪怕喉结不停上下滚动试图吞咽，唾液还是一滴滴地滴在地上，隐约闪着水光。按摩棒渐渐没入，分叉紧紧压在会阴，身后人才收回手，把一根黑色的柔软皮带埋进股缝，让按摩棒紧紧填满他。  
　　“乖孩子。现在，站起来。”  
　　布鲁斯顺从地站了起来。他全身赤裸，嘴里是水光朦胧的口枷，黑色的皮带一直环到他脑后，脖子上镶有铭牌的项圈扣着数个不锈钢环。一根银色的细链从前方往下，经过饱满的胸肌之间与另一根同样银色的细链汇合，左右延伸向钉在粉色乳头上的银色乳环，那根细链只要轻轻一拉，他就只能挺着丰润饱满的胸跟随到任何地方。腰间是与项圈同样质地的皮圈，从后伸出一条柔软的皮带埋进股缝之间，再到前方，与不锈钢质地的阴茎锁连在一起，再往上重新连上腰间的皮圈。一根连接阴茎锁的尿道堵深深地埋在里面，顶端镶嵌着一颗红蓝双色宝石。  
　　他的小腿有点酸，似乎已经很久很久没有站立过，他更熟悉跪着或者坐着或者躺着的姿势，接受主人的赐予。在这一片白色的地方，周围站着无数个同样的身影，有一些正看着他自慰，更多的只是看着。习惯被插入、容纳事物的部位空虚得可怕，失去无时无刻的抚摸玩弄也让他坐立不安。但他相信他的主人。他遵守主人的一切命令。  
　　“我就说这会很棒！”  
　　“我想操他。”  
　　“想把他压在地上，操个天荒地老。”  
　　“同意。”  
　　“但是那些东西要取下来才能操。”  
　　“啊……”  
　　“不想取下来。”  
　　“他真美。”  
　　“夜店女王，绝对的。”  
　　“我的母狗。”  
　　“性奴。”  
　　“我快忍不住了。”  
　　渐渐声音取得了统一，几个身影走上前去检查布鲁斯的穿戴，拉扯着确认。一个身影取下了布鲁斯的口枷，命令他跪下来，张开嘴。  
　　那饥渴空虚的红肿小嘴张开摆到方便进入的位置，迎接主人性器的侵犯。他的屁股不自觉地随着抽插摆动，按摩棒根本比不上他主人的粗长，也不会动，让他早已习惯被填满抽插的小穴隐隐发痒。似乎明白了他的感受，体内的按摩棒开始震动，但那只让他渴求更多。他的屁股高高翘起，微微颤动，喉咙里发出哼哼唧唧的黏糊呻吟，空虚的双手才刚举起来，就满意地摸到几根阴茎。  
　　“干得漂亮，小骚货。你居然学会勾引我了。”那声音说，“但还是要罚。射。”  
　　疼痛和快感同时爆发，塞满阴茎的喉咙发出噎住一样的声响，被堵严实了的阴茎漏了一点点透明液体。他的膀胱已经在主人的手下清理过，他现在能射的只有那一点点前列腺液了。  
　　然而他的屁股被解放了。按摩棒不知道丢到哪里去，几根手指伸了进去抠挖搅动，刺激着他的神经。熟悉的刺激驱散了他的不安，快感重新夺回他的意识。有手在拉扯乳环，粉色的乳头高高立起，一条舌头在下方舔舐吸吮，检查确认的身影都已经在享用这只除了性爱什么都不知道的乖巧听话的母狗。  
　　他亲自调教出来的母狗。  
　　他最想要的那一头。  
　　手指换成了阴茎，阴茎又换了另一根阴茎，更多的在后面等待。布鲁斯的脸上嘴里屁股身上很快射满了黏稠的精液，就连项圈上也沾了不少。布鲁斯舔干净了每一根递到他嘴边的，更多的时候仍在深喉。  
　　“你喜欢精液吗？”  
　　“我是主人的母狗，我喜欢主人的精液。”他含着一根带着白浊的性器，快乐地回答。  
　　“如果有一天，我不是主人了，你还喜欢吗？”  
　　“我……”他愣了愣，然后摇头，像是失灵的机器找不到答案，只能以最接近的答案回复一样，“我是主人的母狗，我是主人的性奴，我是主人的物件！我喜欢主人的精液！”  
　　混乱的声音又一次飞散。  
　　“我的！”  
　　“不能放走——”  
　　“我不放！”  
　　“我要他！”  
　　“他已经是我的了！”  
　　“我的！”  
　　“走不掉！”  
　　“逃不走了！”  
　　“太晚了！”  
　　“太迟了！”  
　　“太晚了！”  
　　“太晚了！”  
　　“太晚了！”  
　　……  
　　“一只好的狗，即使失去主人，它也能找回来。你是好的狗吗？”  
　　“主人说我是我就是！”布鲁斯晃动着屁股回答，“我是主人的母狗！”  
　　“那布鲁斯就是主人的好狗狗，是我的好母狗。”  
　　更多的阴茎蹭在布鲁斯身上，留下一道道透明的白浊的液体。有身影折起他的大小腿，把阴茎塞进腿缝中抽插。两个龟头不停地搅动他的嘴巴，让更多的唾液沾湿他自己的下巴和胸膛，充血泛红的胸被玩弄成各种形状，臀瓣上数只手不停地搓揉拍打，光裸的背上更是有身影握着阴茎在上面不停地写着某个名字，如同要刻上去一样。  
　　乳环上的细链增加了一条，向下连接在阴茎锁顶端嵌着宝石的托架上，任何乳头的拉扯或者喉咙的使用都能牵动他没有允许就无法勃起的柔软阴茎，同样他一旦被命令勃起或者射精，抖动都能直接作用于乳环和脖颈。  
　　身下的性器第无数次把精液射进他肚子里之后，一根与主人的性器同样形状、底端胀大成球形的假阴茎肛塞把所有精液堵在了里面。布鲁斯不适地扭动屁股，发现有什么东西随着他的动作晃动体内的事物。  
　　“这是母狗的尾巴，喜欢吗？”  
　　随着主人的指示，他看到了那严严实实堵住、遮挡住他小骚穴的、毛茸茸的白色尾巴，随着他屁股的晃动摇摆。  
　　“我喜欢，”他说，“但我更喜欢主人的大鸡巴和主人的精液。”  
　　“你这骚货，”那声音带上了笑意，“屁股痒的话先忍着，我还有礼物给你。”  
　　两根束缚带分别把他的大腿和小腿连接起来，维持在最多只能打开九十度的长度，无法伸直。同样的束缚带也连起了他的手臂，再把大腿和手臂连接。  
　　他现在连跪着直起身体都无法做到了。  
　　最后，一条牵引绳挂在了项圈前连着乳环和阴茎锁的不锈钢圈上。对方的手只轻轻拉扯了一下，在乳头和阴茎被拉扯的刺激下布鲁斯就不得不维持着跪趴的姿势向前爬。  
　　“喜欢这样吗？彻底成为我的狗？”  
　　“我是主人的母狗。母狗喜欢这样。”布鲁斯回答，他空着的嘴巴仍张成含着什么的形状，露出了舌头，让他显得更像了。  
　　“真想操你啊。”  
　　“母狗喜欢被主人操。”他说着，伸长了脖子，期盼地等待着。  
　　他成功了，又引来了一次轮奸，精液几乎填满了他的胃。他满足地跪趴着，由着主人给他戴上了骨头样式的口枷和狗笼头。  
　　“我带你去见我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第五章卡文卡出翔，想坑，为什么无脑肉我还要掰HE。_。


	4. Chapter 4

　　这是一段无法计算的路途。布鲁斯随着牵引一直向前爬行，行走间不停的动作拉扯着他身上的性器官，粗长的假阴茎随着他肢体的摆动摩擦他的肠道。他在狗骨头上磨牙好缓解喉咙的空虚，但不停滴落的唾液只让他更饥渴。  
　　他想要主人真正的抽插，而不是这若有若无的磨蹭。他想要身体被填满，被充分使用，而不是现在这样……他在数十个人影的目光下仰起头，屁股随着爬行左右乱晃，翘起的尾巴随着动作摇摆，晃动他体内含着的部分。  
　　拉着牵引绳的身影俯下身摸了摸他的脑袋。  
　　“忍耐，母狗，你会得到你想要的，但你必须忍耐。”  
　　他用眼睛渴求，对方笑了，给他戴上了眼罩。  
　　“耐心。”  
　　他再也看不到他四肢下的路，只知道身上所有敏感带和性器官的刺激是多么隔靴搔痒。他想要无数的手覆在身上，玩弄他的胸、腹、后背和屁股，想要那些阴茎拍打他的脸蛋然后塞进他的嘴里——一想到这里他就喉咙发痒，嘴巴发干。他如此清晰地记得阴茎在他的喉咙和食道中抽插的异物感，记得他喉咙吞咽时那东西会发涨，记得来回进出时那感觉多么好。他还记得他的主人会在他脸上射精，再让他自己一点点舔掉，或者替他舔掉再和他接吻。那个咸腥带着臭氧的味道已经刻在他的味蕾中，就像主人用性器操弄他屁股的感觉刻在环状肌和肠道中一样。他能仅凭体内的触感和动作就能分辨出主人以什么姿势、什么力道和速度插入多少，也知道如何让主人更加兴奋、更加满意。他一想到那次两根阴茎在他体内一会儿同进同出一会儿交替前行，他的屁股就忍不住紧紧地收缩，发出沉闷的呻吟。  
　　又一个抚摸落在他的头发上，他急切又亲昵地磨蹭，喘息着，渴求地发出咕噜声。他不能对主人提出要求，这是他仅有的表达方式。  
　　“母狗想要主人的大鸡巴？”  
　　他讨好地点头。他看不到，但他就是知道主人在看着。数十个人影都在看着。  
　　“母狗想要主人玩弄？”  
　　他更加急切地点头。  
　　“比如……舔你的后背？”  
　　他的喉咙发出呜咽。温热潮湿的舌头在他的后背一点一点碾过的感觉隐约出现，让他浑身战栗。  
　　“或者……挤压你的屁股？”  
　　那是饱满的肌肉被手掌完全覆盖的温暖，还有搓揉挤压的感觉。有时候是挤在一起，有时候却是狠狠地拉开。  
　　“还是说……碰触你的乳头？”  
　　那种被捏着拉扯又松开，或者旋转扭动的感觉在此刻仿佛真的出现在他胸前。他颤抖着停下了脚步，趴在地上喘着粗气，唾液在狗笼头的下巴下拉成透明的细丝。  
　　四周一片窃窃私语。  
　　“真是一头敏感的好母狗。”对方若有若无地挠挠他的后脑勺，然后无情地拉扯牵引绳，“忍着，我们还有一段路要走。”  
　　布鲁斯摇晃着重新立起来，跟随着牵引绳的速度继续爬行。他看不到，不知道前进速度如何，也不知道爬了多远、多久，虽然原本也无法计算。他是那么饥渴，那么难受，唯一意识到的除了自己在爬行、他的主人在牵引，只有身上所遭受的感觉。  
　　他想要。  
　　不够。  
　　他想要。  
　　他想被玩弄。想被操翻。想被射一身精液。想全身上下都被填满，被拉扯，被折磨。  
　　当他的狗笼头被解下时，他的下巴到前胸全是唾液，就像坏掉的娃娃。狗骨头上布满牙印，甚至有磨破嘴唇的血色。他看不到，但他仍能听，而那句命令如同天籁。  
　　“吸吧。”  
　　他急切地抬头，被引导到一个身体前。他的双手勉力扒在那双腿上，以被束缚的扭曲姿势向上爬，直到他够到他渴望了那么久的一个性器。熟悉的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，口腔分泌唾液的速度比他含上去更快。他不顾四肢被拉扯的疼痛努力地向上，一点一点把它吃进嘴里。舌头，牙齿，喉咙，食道——被填满的感觉那么好，他几乎要哭出来。他摇晃着屁股，模拟主人抽插的动作上下怂动身体，让阴茎一次次深入到胃。  
　　“布鲁斯找过来了，还要继续睡下去吗？”  
　　布鲁斯听不懂，但是他知道他做得很好。阴茎在他嘴里胀大了一圈，长成了最粗的样子。他努力地向前凑，让囊袋拍打在他的脸上，他喜欢那样。  
　　“他被我调教得很好。”  
　　一只手爱抚布鲁斯的脑袋，布鲁斯磨蹭那手，但不曾吐出嘴里的东西，唾液使他胸前闪闪发光。  
　　“告诉我，你是什么？”  
　　布鲁斯不舍地吐出一部分，依旧含着头部：“我是主人的母狗，主人的性奴，主人的物件。”  
　　不知道是不是错觉，他觉得嘴里的东西抖动了一下。  
　　“你最喜欢什么？”  
　　“主人的大鸡巴。”他迷恋地回答。喉咙的空虚缓解了许多，可他的屁股仍然痒得厉害，皮肤也渴望爱抚。他从没试过这么久没有被使用，这让他实在难以忍受。他的屁股摇晃着，毛茸茸的白尾巴来回晃动，纤细的腰一次次折成过分的角度。  
　　“告诉我……你喜欢主人怎么对待你？”  
　　“操我！”他饥渴地回答，“母狗喜欢主人用大鸡巴操我的骚屁股！”  
　　他会得到的对吧？他的主人那么喜欢他，他那么乖那么骚——  
　　狗尾巴被一点点扯了出来，浑圆粗大的底部顶开入口的感觉让他浑身颤抖，激动地把嘴里的东西吞到底。熟悉的手掌按在他的臀瓣上，左右拉开，早已无法合拢的粉色穴口痉挛似地抖动，在一根阴茎抵住时紧紧地含住。满足感在阴茎彻底塞进身体的一刻满溢，又在粗暴的律动中翻滚。再次被上下填满的感觉使他安心又快乐，嘴里的阴茎开始小幅度进出时他的双手熟稔地向左右伸出。  
　　“接下来……母狗想要什么？”  
　　“母狗……想要主人……用阴茎操母狗的手……”他仍戴着眼罩，嘴里的阴茎是他闻到的所有味道。他的屁股被满足，但空虚的双手和身上细链的拉扯都在提醒他他仍不是完美，“……想要主人玩弄母狗……每一寸……”  
　　“母狗很享受吧？”  
　　布鲁斯舒服地哼哼。那些手和阴茎陆续放在他身上，直到他全身每一寸都有粉色的掐痕和透明的粘液。他嘴里阴茎的抽插幅度越来越大，他张开了喉咙迎着它一次次撞上去，好让它进入得更深。一阵精液射进他屁股里，又一根阴茎顶替原来的位置填了进去。他的胸被握紧，捏成奇怪的形状，上下晃动，扯动乳环和连接的阴茎锁。项圈因此向下压紧，但他喜欢这种感觉。一波波精液射在他脸上和后背，火辣的巴掌盖在色情的臀部，偶尔两根阴茎同时填满他饥渴的小嘴直到他尖叫着被射得腹部发涨，然后又换了另一根。  
　　他仿佛为此而生，该就此天荒地老。  
　　嘴里疯狂抽插的事物终于停顿下来，下一刻布鲁斯只觉得胃部发涨。他晃神了好一会儿，终于记得收紧嘴唇，吞吃上面所有的精液，再仔细舔舐干净。  
　　一个声音从他头顶传来。  
　　“天啊，我都干了什么？”  
　　他不明所以地向着声音的方向歪了歪脑袋，随后用脸颊蹭了蹭面前变得柔软的性器。他觉得奇怪的不满：通常这时候，他的主人会用新的阴茎填满他的小嘴。  
　　“布鲁斯？！”  
　　他的主人在说什么？他听不懂。但没关系，他知道该怎么做。他舔舐面前的性器，含住头部吸吮，很快他就让它重新硬了起来。  
　　“他一直都那么棒，对不对？”  
　　另一个声音在他身后。  
　　“这不对——这不可以——”  
　　“没什么对不对，我已经做出来了。”  
　　他的屁股又换了一根阴茎，而他觉得满心欢喜。他喜欢主人的阴茎，喜欢主人的精液，喜欢主人的抚摸，喜欢主人无所不在。他的身体、他的灵魂、他所有的一切都属于他的主人。  
　　他的眼罩被温柔地摘了下来。他眨眨眼，幸福地把眼前粗壮的性器吞到根部。  
　　“停下，布鲁斯——醒醒——求你了——”  
　　他抬起眼，看见主人那双天蓝色的眼睛，里面全是他看不懂的东西。他愣了一下。  
　　“他已经彻底是我的了。告诉我，母狗，你喜欢被主人打屁股吗？”  
　　他的屁股又被拍打了一下。“喜欢！”他高声回答，把屁股撅得更高，方便下一次拍打。  
　　“不……天啊……”  
　　“我真的很爽。”他身后的声音说。  
　　他为此感到快乐。  
　　“这不对……”  
　　“这没什么不对。他很快乐，我也是。”  
　　布鲁斯身上所有的动作都停了下来。他茫然地被抱起来，直到和他面前的主人差不多高。现在他看清楚了，这个主人双手被奇怪的紫色锁链向上绑在两侧，那锁链一直延伸到虚无的尽头。  
　　但是当身前主人的阴茎重新埋进空洞的屁股中时，他再次被幸福的情欲填满。四肢的束缚带已经消失不见，他抱着主人，双腿环在对方腰上，大幅度怂动身体，一下下坐在阴茎上。  
　　“不要这样，布鲁斯……”他面前的主人挣扎着，下体却一直随着他的动作挺动，“这不是你。求求你，我不值得。”  
　　“太晚了。”他身后的声音嗤笑。一个身影把布鲁斯抱住，向后拉开，好让那阴茎锁展露出来，“母狗，射。”  
　　布鲁斯的喉咙发出窒息般的声音，阴茎锁顶端的边沿再次溢出一丝丝透明的粘液。  
　　“硬。”  
　　“停下！”  
　　“哈啊——”布鲁斯尖叫起来，他的阴茎在阴茎锁中涨大，拼命试图从窄小的锁中挣脱。疼痛混合着快感，他仍含着性器的后穴紧紧收缩。  
　　“不”——  
　　“射吧。”  
　　一声嘶吼，布鲁斯再一次射了出来。他瘫软在一个怀抱和一根阴茎上，双眼上翻几乎露出一大半的眼白。  
　　“布鲁斯！”  
　　“我做了什么？！”  
　　“我把他调教成了我的母狗。”  
　　身后的声音带着爱意回答。他的手伸进布鲁斯嘴里，在布鲁斯习惯性的吮吸和舔舐中玩弄，把他完全地展现出来。  
　　“他的嘴巴含着阴茎的感觉是不是特别棒？看，他的嘴巴已经被操肿了。他已经习惯了深喉，插到食道直接射精也没有问题。”  
　　“够了。”  
　　“他的屁股能塞进两根阴茎。能想象吗？他能同时给我口交和手交，还会给我乳交。所有的我都操过他上下两张嘴，不止一次。”  
　　“够了。”  
　　“他非常听话。我说什么他就会做什么，没有我的命令他连勃起都不行。他喜欢我操他，也喜欢我玩他的胸，那是他的敏感带之一。”  
　　数双手伸了过来，玩弄布鲁斯充血红肿的胸和乳头，布鲁斯随着那动作发出无意义的呻吟。他的双眼仍然没有焦距，但他的后穴正不停地自行收缩放松，吸吮着他的阴茎。  
　　“母狗想要什么？”  
　　“母狗……”过了好一会儿，布鲁斯才缓过劲来。他舔舔嘴里的手指，开始扭动屁股，“母狗想要主人的大鸡巴插母狗的喉咙，母狗也想要主人的大鸡巴插母狗的屁股。”  
　　“够了！”身前主人的声音带上了哭腔，“对不起，布鲁斯，对不起……”  
　　“你知道他最后清醒的时候说的是什么吗？”  
　　数个身影再次玩弄布鲁斯的身体，如他所愿地，一根阴茎从旁边戳他的脸蛋，他快乐地含了进去。他的身体被抬起又放下，一下下地坐在那根阴茎上。  
　　“他说他相信我。”  
　　“他说——”  
　　“我要把你带回去。”  
　　布鲁斯长长的睫毛颤抖着，含着阴茎，模糊地应和。  
　　所有身影都停了下来，注视着布鲁斯。  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　那个声音如此震惊，紫色的锁链上出现无数裂痕。  
　　“我说……”布鲁斯低垂着头，红肿的嘴唇仍含着顶端，“……我要把你带回去。”  
　　那锁链纷纷崩裂，无数个身影涌向解放了双手的人。他紧紧拥住怀里全身都是性爱痕迹的布鲁斯。  
　　“对不起，布鲁斯，对不起，是我害了你。”  
　　“魔法效果已经破坏了，扎塔娜的解咒很快就会生效，不要担心。”怀里的人放松下来，靠在他身上，脸上表情没有人能看到，“这里的事情没有人知道，以后一切如常。”  
　　“好。”他回答，哪怕心如刀绞。这就是布鲁斯，布鲁斯的决定无人能更改。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来几天会很忙，暂时停更【x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新增路人蝙警告！  
> 这章的就是全部路人蝙戏份了，请部分人收起期待【x

　　现在正当红的女演员正坐在他身边。她叫珍妮还是薇妮？布鲁斯喝得稍微有点多了。这是第四杯香槟了吧。他瞄了一眼不远处的狗仔，他的表情看来相片拍得相当满意。他想他也是时候退场了，反正他的每周绯闻已经解决，而且珍妮——姑且这么称呼——切实有位深爱的男友。  
　　他向找他拉新电影投资的做东的导演颔首，稍微说了些场面话，放下了酒杯，从贵宾专用通道离开了这里。深夜的冷风吹散了他满身的酒气和微醺，他低调的奔驰安静地驶回庄园。  
　　那件事之后的一个半星期，他差点把黑面具打成残废，把稻草人吓得现在还在阿克汉姆发抖。连戈登都小心地问他“你还好吗”，但他能回答什么？“我很好”和“做好你的事情”有本质区别吗？  
　　而另一边，联盟这个月连同下个月的值班安排中，他已经把自己和超人完全错开。他所有的任务都避免和超人同时出现在一个地方，万幸暂时还没有必须他们两个同时在场的情况。戴安娜来问过情况，他假借高谭有紧急事故，逃离了现场。  
　　他知道他们总会找上克拉克，但是克拉克不会告诉他们。他相信克拉克。  
　　该死的相信克拉克。  
　　过热的水流刷过布鲁斯焦虑的身体，无论他怎么撸动自己的性器，无论他想象多么火辣的画面，他的那里依然软软地垂着。更糟糕的是，他记得曾经发生的一切：他记得被人操的感觉，他渴望那个。具体地说，他渴望被克拉克再操一遍。  
　　该死。  
　　他绝望地把头撞在墙上，不管那会不会造成创伤。他不惧怕没有性生活，苦修的时候数月又累又饿，根本顾不上，但现下的情况是，除非他采取治疗，否则很有可能再也无法勃起。  
　　但是治疗？他打赌那是灵魂空间中留下的印记，作用在灵魂上，也许心理治疗可以缓解，但不会有太大效果。  
　　他知道克拉克喜欢自己，但他总以巧妙的方式回避了对方的明示暗示。他不是擅长维持长期关系的人，而克拉克却是那种需要长期关系的人，他绝对会搞砸一切。  
　　可他不知道对方隐藏起来的感情已经到了这个地步。  
　　该死。  
　　他拿起那根新买没多久的假阴茎，粗鲁地塞进自己的后穴。没有润滑剂，水流勉强可用。被填满的感觉稍微缓解了他的焦虑，但是那也仅仅是缓解。他连高潮都到不了，早在几天前已经试过了。  
　　说起来好笑，他不是没跟男人做过，但是爬上他的床的男人都把自己准备得相当妥帖，他总是插入的那个。直到几天前，他绝望得决定插自己屁股，却连扩张都不得要领，最后是熟悉的疼痛让他放松下来。  
　　他喘息着折腾了好一会儿，才重新把那家伙收拾好藏起来。他的身体想一直含着它，但他的理智坚决拒绝。那会让他想起长长的无止境的爬行，可他需要的不是加剧那种渴望，而是控制起来。  
　　他擦干身体，疲惫地倒在床上。他又喝了大半瓶红酒，才昏昏沉沉地睡着。  
　　他又梦见了那一切。无数双手在他身上游走，克拉克的阴茎在他注满精液的身后发出延绵的水声，他的喉咙大张，嘴里全是咸腥混合臭氧的味道，项圈轻轻压着他松软的食道，满足感随着插入涌进他昏昏沉沉的脑子。他希望能听到那个命令，但是一直都没有。  
　　醒来的时候，他又一次变得异常空虚。严重的黑眼圈深深印在他的脸上，他疲惫地叹息一声，做了个艰难的决定。  
　　  
　　西区是企鹅人的地盘。他只管生意，只要下面的人表示服从、按他的规定上缴保护金，大多可以相对安稳地营生。而那里最光鲜亮丽的街道的隔壁，也有哥谭首屈一指的俱乐部。  
　　就在这家俱乐部八楼最隐秘的一个房间里，一个带着从额头到脸颊、横穿鼻梁刀疤的人正赤裸地跪在地上。他的嘴里塞着一根按摩棒，顶端伸出的束缚带压过脸颊扣在脑后，些许唾液沿着他撑开的嘴角流下，身后的阴茎带着泛白的安全套，每次抽插都发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
　　“你想要乳夹吗？想要吗？”他头顶人的语气听起来根本就没有在征求他的意见。他亲自跪在地上，给那呜咽的人夹上乳夹，每一次合上都能带起一声呻吟。他轻轻拉扯，好让那本就肿胀的乳头越发充血，接近紫色。“小母狗真漂亮。”他说着，拨弄了一下乳夹，又拉扯了几下，“谁是你的主人？”  
　　他得到的只有含糊的哼哼。他打开了对方嘴里按摩棒的开关，嗡嗡的声音立刻从那充满了的喉咙中溢出，那个不停上下滚动的喉结痉挛似的在中间不停来回，不知道该向上还是向下。他侧过头，含住那个喉结，用舌头舔舐、碾压，又吸吮。一名不停刺激对方阴茎的助手在他的指示下取来连着电池的特制的电极夹，夹在下垂的囊袋根部和两个乳夹上。  
　　“你想不想射出来？”他问。  
　　跪着的人痛苦地点头。他向助手示意，打开了开关。不轻不重的电流瞬间让对方呜呜地大叫，屁股高高撅起，被绑在后背的手不停挣扎。但是他看着那依旧疲软的阴茎，深深地皱起了眉。  
　　“再加大一档。”  
　　更剧烈的挣扎被抽插着的那名助手和另一名待命的助手一起镇压。他拿过旁边的小羊皮鞭，对着布满伤疤的腹部抽了一鞭。  
　　“你得射出来，小母狗。”他不容置喙地命令，又抽了一鞭。苍白的皮肤上，两道新鲜的红色鞭痕交错浮现。  
　　对方努力地透过鼻子深呼吸，上半身一抽一抽。他又抽了一鞭，这次抽在对方张开的大腿上。电击器又调大了一档，可对方只是整个人抽搐着无声尖叫，倒在身后的阴茎上。他紧皱着眉，让助手关掉了电击器，开始清理对方身上的东西。  
　　“我很抱歉，波特先生。”他扶着对方在小床上躺下，“再继续下去，我无法保证你的安全了。”  
　　那双棕色的眼睛放空了好一会儿。“我知道了。辛苦你忙这一趟，莱恩先生。”他努力让自己的表情带上微笑，“酬劳在前台，请不要拒绝。”他站起来，接过莱恩助手递过来的自己洗得发白的衣服。  
　　“我想你更需要医生。”  
　　他只是摇摇头。“感谢你的好意，我知道自己的情况。”  
　　他走出房间，从其中最隐秘的通道辗转离开。被欲潮熏过的脑子还有点涨，但是那无处发泄的焦虑只让他越发疲惫。哥谭的夜风让他清醒了不少，冒着巨大风险努力的一天显然毫无所得。  
　　或许他以后就得这样下去了。  
　　他的车藏得比较远。他晃悠着双腿走过最光鲜的大路，又转进不远处的小巷,大约十多年前他曾习得如何控制欲望，现在他开始在记忆中提取方式，为下半辈子早做准备。  
　　直到一阵风带来一个熟悉的声音。  
　　“对不起，我该早点发现的。”  
　　“这和你没关系。”他闷声回应，脚步不停，“这是我的决定，不是你的。”  
　　“但这是我造成的。”对方在他打开车门时拉住了他的手，“无论怎样都行，按你说的来，我想帮忙。”  
　　“离开就是最好的帮忙了。”  
　　“我不同意。”  
　　那手把他的身体扳过来，现在他对上对方天蓝色的眼睛了。  
　　“求你了，布鲁斯。你要怎样都行，问题解决之后我可以再不出现在你面前，”克拉克的表情近乎哀求，“但是求你，让我帮你。”  
　　“你知道多少？”布鲁斯淡淡地问。  
　　“那个魔法，会把人的……把我灵魂的一部分囚禁消耗。如果我没在三天内醒过来，就会彻底沉睡。”克拉克扯了扯嘴角，“扎塔娜也不知道具体发生了什么。我没告诉她。”  
　　“那么你知道我是自愿的，对吧？”  
　　“可我也是自愿的！”克拉克几乎要把他揪起来，但又放开了他。  
　　“那是魔法，克拉克，我中了后果不会比你中的要大。那根本没必要——”  
　　“我们一定要现在争论这个吗？”  
　　布鲁斯沉默了。  
　　克拉克低声恳求：“让我帮忙，我会听你的。”  
　　那声音如同丝绸拂过布鲁斯的后颈。这半个月真的太漫长了，他想要……  
　　他伸手打开后座门，暴躁地命令：“进去，脱下你的裤子躺下。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开忙之前再放一章，我有特别的断章技巧ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )  
> 大家不知道什么时候再见ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻到了一章存稿，发了好了(#^.^#)  
> 暂时在底特律浪，不知道什么时候回来【你

　　这车子空间有点小。克拉克别扭地蹭掉鞋袜，弯下身体解开皮带和过大的西裤，连同里面的蓝色布料也一同脱了下来，丢到副驾驶座上。“你操我也完全可以，我有心理准备。”  
　　“闭嘴躺下！”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“正面躺！”  
　　歪斜的眼睛让这个缩在后座的大个子显得特别笨拙，甚至脑袋都是搁在车门上的，但是那根老二已经挺立在空中一晃一晃的了。他双手握着比划了一下，看似漫不经心地问，“刚刚看得爽吗？”  
　　“我没！……我……”克拉克吓了一跳，他支吾着，那根晃动的老二肉眼可见的又大了一圈，在布鲁斯似笑非笑的表情下飞快地招了供，“……我看了，我心疼。”  
　　“你在你的灵魂空间里干的事情我倒看不出是心疼。”他眼尖地在对方老二顶端挤出一点白色的液体，递到克拉克面前，“这是什么？”  
　　“……我……对不起！但我的心真的在疼。”克拉克嗫嚅着，乖乖地让布鲁斯把那点白色的东西擦在他脸上，继续说，“如果不是为了我，你根本不会这样……这完全是我的私心。”  
　　布鲁斯爬进车里关上车门，跪在他上方。  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“你知道？”克拉克双眼紧紧盯着他的动作，但是他说的确实另一件事，“你一直知道？”  
　　他慢悠悠地把裤子脱到大腿，注视着克拉克双眼努力隐藏的贪婪，注意到其中一闪而过的占有欲。他的内心下意识地瑟缩，然后被他强硬地扭了回来。“让我硬起来，童子军。”  
　　“你……”克拉克脸上的表情出现了一丝裂痕，布鲁斯安静地看着他。他深吸一口气，“你当然知道，你是蝙蝠侠。”他自嘲了一下，低声命令，“为我硬起来，布鲁斯。”  
　　那一刻克拉克的声音变得那么低沉，与那个曾经主导他的声调一模一样。疼痛与宣泄的快感让他浑身战栗，他大概短促地尖叫了一声，疲软的下体终于颤颤巍巍抬起了头。克拉克扶住了他摇摇欲坠的身体，但是他看清楚了，那件事伤害到的不仅仅是他一个人。  
　　克拉克看起来几乎是全然的疼痛。  
　　他想推开克拉克的手，可克拉克强硬地停留。他已经意识到了他要做什么，谨慎地提出建议。  
　　“你得……再扩张一点。”  
　　布鲁斯的脸上全是不快。“如果你现在说你带了润滑，我会重新调整对你的隔离力度。”  
　　克拉克咬了咬嘴唇：“在我西裤的口袋里。”  
　　布鲁斯伸出手翻找他的口袋。没错，一管黑色的润滑剂。“我说到做到。”他回答。  
　　克拉克哽咽了一下，然后勉强地微笑：“如果这是你的决定。”  
　　布鲁斯没有看他，但也没再拒绝他扶在自己胯部的手。在自己手上挤出一大坨黏稠透明的东西之后，布鲁斯垂下眼睛，摸向身后的入口。  
　　已经经过一场的肌肉非常松软，仍微微张开，他三根手指很轻易地伸了进去。他几乎没怎么想就加入第四根，遇到一点点阻碍但那不是问题。可他暗自比划了一下克拉克的性器，他得让他的整个手掌都通过才行。  
　　疼痛，那是当然的。克拉克看起来想说些什么，却没有说出来。他相当粗鲁地挤开自己的后穴，想着大概可能已经裂了，但是动作没有缓和分毫。他想起在对方的灵魂空间中，他是那么容易就吞下了两根阴茎，那让他生硬地把最后的指关节也插了进去。  
　　他肯定裂了。克拉克的表情藏着疼痛，他能看到。  
　　“可以了吧？”他带着莫名的快意问，但语气却是肯定。  
　　克拉克沉默了，那让布鲁斯的快意迅速沉淀下去。他恢复了面无表情，扶着两边车座的椅背，一点一点地吃进那根东西。每一寸进入都熟悉得可怕，就像灵魂里烙下的印记，他不由自主地随着记忆调整角度，又突然醒悟过来，带着恐惧和反抗转向相反的方向。可那可怕的熟悉的满足感却在他彻底吞下的时候涌了上来。暖洋洋的快乐刷过他身体的每一个细胞，他的理智警铃大作，恐惧得立刻起身，可身体贪婪地吮吸着离开的每一寸。在他即将彻底逃离的时候，那双扶着他胯部的手把他重重地压了回来。  
　　“克拉克？！”  
　　“你想快点结束，对吧，布鲁斯。”克拉克的脸色阴晴不定，他扶着布鲁斯的胯部，在这窄小的空间里顺着动作挺动，“我也想。”  
　　布鲁斯恐惧地看着他，却一句话都说不出来。可怕的满足感一点点蚕食他的灵魂，坚硬的铁楔在他体内捶打出合适它的形状，熟悉的浪潮慢慢没过他的头顶，身前勃起的阴茎滴落透明的液体，他却连动都动不了。  
　　他想射。他张大了嘴喘息，如同离水的鱼，又像试图吞进些什么。他的手不安地在椅背上移动，在克拉克抬起上身靠近他时屏住呼吸。  
　　那张脸凑得那么近，他以为对方要吻过来，却看着对方伸出了舌头。那舌头越来越近，温柔地舔舐过他的眼睛把什么东西舔掉了。  
　　对了，他戴了隐形眼镜。意识到这点，他浑身颤抖起来。脸上伪装的伤疤也被撕下来，拉扯的感觉小心又敏感，布鲁斯有种被彻底脱光的错觉。  
　　然后他被拉进了一个迟来的吻之中。他以为不会有的——灵活的舌头在他嘴里肆意妄为，全然的占有欲和爱意就像冲破栅栏的猛兽，无情地践踏草地。  
　　“你想要什么，布鲁斯？”那个动作得越来越快的人含糊地问，“告诉我，让我满足你。”  
　　“……我想……我……”布鲁斯有一种自己面对着海啸的错觉，有什么东西尖叫着扑向他，“……我想射……”  
　　“既然你想……”那个声音依旧低沉，“……你随时都可以。”  
　　他射了，射得一塌糊涂。连日来的烦躁和焦虑化成了颇多的白色浊液，喷在克拉克宽大的白色衬衫和棕色西装上，甚至还有一些在他脸上。他无力地完全坐在身下的阴茎上，那双手依旧稳稳地扶着他。餍足是首先溢满他身体的，随后是深重的疲惫。他的后穴仍不停地收缩，但一时间提不起力气起来。  
　　“放我下去。”他嘶哑地命令。克拉克轻柔地把他举起来，被完整含着的阴茎离开的时候发出小小却突兀的“啵”的一声。布鲁斯几乎要脸上发烫了，可他太累了，而且发泄过后心情好了不少。克拉克歪斜着眼镜，小心挪动着腾出了空间，把他安置在后座上，附下了身。  
　　布鲁斯呆了一呆，克拉克已经扶起他疲软的阴茎，一点一点地把沾上的精液吃进嘴里，舔舐干净。  
　　“这算是讨好吗？”  
　　“不，只是我想。你知道我爱着你的，对吧？”  
　　布鲁斯不知道该如何回应。克拉克替他穿好皱巴巴的裤子，然后略带无奈地指了指自己还硬着的阴茎。  
　　“稍等我几分钟，一会儿送你回家。”最终克拉克这么说，用超级速度离开了后座，还贴心地关上门。  
　　布鲁斯失笑，软绵绵地瘫在座位上。车里充满了性爱的味道，副驾驶座上还有克拉克的三层裤子，那双老旧的皮鞋一只在底板，一只飞在后座后面。  
　　他想恨克拉克。  
　　他无法恨克拉克。  
　　他不知道是否该回应克拉克的感情，也不知道该如何回应。这是全然的未知领域，他感到不安和恐惧，不知道这会把他、把他们带向什么结局。  
　　如果他早点决定，无论是同意还是回绝，而不是这样的回避，现在是否会不一样？  
　　强撑着不适，布鲁斯从前座的缝隙间爬到驾驶座。克拉克的裤子和鞋子被丢出窗外，之后车子以超出外表的速度一路狂奔，就像在逃跑。


End file.
